Evolution Nightmare: XMen & The Guyver
by Larz Zahn
Summary: Chapter Three: Bishop tells his story and Mystique has a run in with Guyot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I am not making any money off of this. The story is only half mine due to massive brainstorm sessions with my cousin.

Note: This story really doesn't follow the manga any. Instead I have another explanation that will make sense as the story progresses.So in the mean time please bare with me.

Evolution Nightmare: X-Men & The Guyver

Chapter one: The Big Apple

The streets of New York were slightly filled with crowds in the evening of the day. The dim sky's cool air rustled through the pedestrians walking on the sidewalk. One of New York's citizens coughed as he struggled not to gag from the breeze as it flowed past him and his companions. The tallest of the trio looked down at the much shorter man in disgust. The fading sunlight shined off the rim of his crimson sunglasses as he waited for the sputtering and spitting to finish.

"Really, Logan, do you think you could try to not cause a scene?" The man with the glasses asked.

"Look, Cyc'. If ya got a problem wit somthin' take it up with the guy wearing too much cologne. Otherwise shut yer mouth!" Logan growled back.

Cyc', or better known as Cyclops or more commonly Scott Summers, frowned at the remark but decided that by remaining silent, his evening would be better spent. Jean and the Professor had pushed him into this outing with Logan so the two of them could get along better. For all their telepathic might, they didn't really think too hard on this, Scott thought sourly to himself. Luckily Scott had asked Storm to accompany them just so neither would argue their way to a fist match. And as always her cool head had a way to diffuse the situation.

"Logan, you said there was a new restaurant around here a few days ago, right?" her calm voice cutting through the tension between the two men. "Lets stop by and grab a bite. I'm curious to see how good the food is there."

"Yeh sure. Its this way." Logan replied gruffly. He led them a few paces but stopped abruptly. His body stiff and his brow creased in concentration. Scott nearly walked into him but caught himself and avoided the prone man at the last minute.

"Logan…" he began through gritted teeth.

"Shh…" Logan hissed back still concentrating. "I heard someone screamin'."

All frustration forgotten Scott stood up straighter and scanned around him, his eyes squinting behind his glasses. He paid particular attention to any alleys he came across.

"Storm?" he whispered.

She shook her head. "I don't see anything."

Logan took off at a sprint heading toward an alley Scott had already examined. He and Storm followed closely behind keeping a careful eye out for anything out of place. Logan slowed considerably once they reached the alleys entrance. He crouched low, made his way over to the corner, and peered around it. He then motioned for the two to approach.

"There's two of 'em. Heard 'em run this way. An somthin's followin' 'em ," he inhaled deeply, frowned, and repeated it again. "Can't tell what it is, never smelled it before."

"Storm take to the air, see if you can find them. Wolverine and I will track them on foot. If you see them alert us immediately." Scott gave the order and then ran to keep up with Wolverine. Storm looked up and a gust of wind picked her up and took her to the sky.

-------------

Mizuki and Natsuki ran down the alley in sheer terror. Of all the times for Sho and Agito to go off and attack Cronos, everyone else left helpless, and they were the ones to be targeted. Mizuki felt a tug on her jackets sleeve. Without stopping she turned to look at her and her brothers friend, Natsuki. Natsuki pointed to a fire escape ladder and then the roof, Mizuki nodded her understanding and led the way to the ladder. The climb was uneventful but Mizuki could feel the time was running out, that _they_ were getting closer. All the two girls wanted was a quiet night to go shopping and pick up some supplies for the place they were staying at. Of course it shouldn't be a surprise that they were being chased. They were chased nearly all the time, but usually Sho, Agito, or Mr. Murakami would be with them. Tonight it was just the two girls. They stopped for a minute to catch their breath and Mizuki took the time to look around. The sun was almost gone now so most of the lights were coming from the city, not enough to be seen easily but enough to see were they could run. That is, of course, if your attacker were anything near normal, she thought. Her breath caught in her chest as she heard several soft thuds, and a deep horrible laughter erupted behind her and Natsuki.

-------------

"Cyclops, Wolverine. I found two girls on a roof west to your position. Thirty meters."

"Roger Storm, any sign of what's chasing them?" he asked.

A slight pause, "Not yet, they seem to be pretty scared though. Wait, I see somethi… You better hurry fast. I'm not sure what those creatures are."

"Affirmative. Do what you can. We'll be there soon." Cyclops closed down his communicator and sprinted to the building Storm had indicated. Wolverine was already climbing the ladder two rungs at a time. Cyclops sighed. Some things just never change.

-------------

Mizuki didn't have the voice to scream as a huge green hand emerged from the shadows toward her. All she could do was watch as the giant and its friend slowly came forward an inch at a time. The shadows lifted off its features as it stepped into the light. Standing more than nine feet tall the green horned monster just leered at Mizuki. Mizuki was terrified despite seeing this creature a dozen times before. It wasn't the thing that scared her, its what she knew it could, no… what it would do. She summoned all her strength to turn and run, but all her body managed to do was a few meager steps backwards. Her body froze in fear as the giant hand was about to grasp her but blinked in surprise as the two assailants were hurled backwards off the roof. It was then she noticed the incredibly strong wind that died off as suddenly as it began. Natsuki gasped beside Mizuki.

"Look at that." Confusion and disbelief filled Natsuki's voice as she pointed to something behind her. Mizuki spun around hope building in her heart, maybe Sho had rescued them, but the thought died in her mind. She just stared dumbly at the tall slender woman who floated in the air some odd distance behind the two girls. She couldn't think of anything to say before an ear splitting roar filled the air. Mizuki's heart dropped as she saw not two but three monsters leap back onto the roof. The giant green one was enraged and looked to tear something up with his hands, and stalked towards the girls and paused. Its gaze focused on the flying woman who returned its glare firmly before letting out a vicious snarl and turned its stomping gait toward her. It didn't get two feet. A different snarl came from Mizuki's right and a short yet muscular blur jumped Gregore. All Mizuki could see were six slender knives being embedded into Gregore's chest and half a heartbeat later dark red blood began to ooze out. The monster howled in pain, but the short man didn't stop, he repeatedly sank his knives into its skin until it dropped. The short man stood up and glanced around him wildly. Mizuki could start to make out his facial features. His hair was long and raised back and it looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. What was most startling was the half crazed look in his eyes before he spotted the other two creatures. Both looked shocked at the apparent ease their partner was disposed of, but was quickly replaced with anger. Both leaped into the air intending to pound the man into a fleshy pulp. One never made it. A bright red beam pierced the night and collided with one of the creatures, sending it crashing onto the roof of the next building. The short man also let out a howl of rage before he too leapt into the air at his aggressor. Mizuki turned to look at the source of the beam and saw a tall man with red glasses and brown hair walk calmly toward her and Natsuki. The woman she noted, had already landed and was standing silently beside Natsuki and was watching the fight between the creature and the short man intensely. Mizuki turned to watch the fight as well. She could see now that the creature was the Zoanoid known as Ramotith. A few cuts could be seen on the short man's skin caused a feeling of concern. But the man ignored the injuries and was moving quicker than she thought possible as he tried to connect a set of his knives with the bat like creature. She heard an intake of air beside her from Natsuki.

"His hands." The confusion was evident in her words. Mizuki focused on his hands and saw what had Natsuki so awed.

"Those knives are coming from _inside_ his hands?" Mizuki breathed unable to believe it herself.

"Those claws perfectly match Wolverine's feral nature." The dark skinned woman spoke quietly.

The fight between Wolverine and Ramotith was not going well. While he lasted longer than Mizuki thought a human could, Ramotith's reach was longer and therefore able to get a hit now and then. Not to mention he was faster. Ramotith feinted with his left then slammed his right fist into Wolverine's face, catching the man off guard. The human slid across the roof behind the Zoanoid. The Zoanoid flexed his right hand a few times looking at it quizzically and then at the slumped form of the human. He then turned around to the others still rubbing his hand his eyes searching for his targets. He saw the two new comers and he immediately glanced over his shoulder at their fallen comrade. He approached the small crowd cautiously but with purpose.

"Give the two girls and you will live." The bat creature's deep gravelly voice bellowed.

The brown haired man stepped in front of the girls and shook his head firmly, his hand going to the earpiece of his glasses.

"They will stay with us. Now leave peacefully." The man stated.

Ramotith studied him a minute then gave a derisive snort. The creature flexed his muscles, preparing to charge. The brown haired man braced himself then relaxed, letting his hand drop away from his glasses. Ramotith lifted one foot up then reared back howling in pain. He put his hand to shoulder, brought it away and looked at it. His clawed hand was coated in thick blood. Wolverine darted from behind Ramotith slicing his leg open as he went by. Dark blood matted the fur on Ramotith's leg as he struggled to stay up right. Wolverine changed direction and plowed directly into Ramotith, arm out-stretched towards its throat. The Zoanoid saw him coming but the leg prevented Ramotith moving out of the way in time. Three metal claws were impaled into the base of the monsters throat. Ramotith gurgled a bit then collapsed on the roof in furry heap. Wolverine slowly turned toward the brown haired man, an angry look in his eye.

"Don't be makin promises ya know I ain't gonna keep, Slim." He accused darkly.

"Cyclops, their bodies." Storm interjected.

Cyclops looked at the dissolving corpse but turned to Wolverine to say something back when Mizuki felt the hair on the back of her neck raise. An angry roar split the air as the Zoanoid Cyclops shot earlier landed next to Wolverine. Wolverine barely evaded the frenzy of attacks before leaping back. Mizuki stood transfixed staring at the body of the Zoanoid. It too was a Ramotith, but the area where Cyclops shot him, the fur was burnt away leaving charred skin underneath. The fur surrounding the patch of skin was a little scorched and the fur was standing… straight up? Mizuki paused as she saw the fur and then realized the air was filled with static electricity. The Ramotith let out another roar before a lightening bolt streaked out from the sky and struck the Zoanoid. He fell lifeless to the roof. Cyclops looked around the melting bodies, his earlier comment to Wolverine forgotten. He turned toward Mizuki and Natsuki.

"Maybe it would be better if you came with us after all."

-------------

High above the rooftops of New York, a gliding figure watched the battle unfold beneath him. Citiciss watched with surprise as his three comrades were dispatched with such ease. Not to mention that lightening blast nearly singed his feathers. Apparently the targets they were assigned to capture and return with had some reinforcements lying in wait. Citiciss flapped his wings to build enough momentum to keep him airborne as he circled the building once more. The five humans conversed for a few minutes then Citiciss had to dive out of sight as a highly stylish yet remarkably quiet jet appeared out of no where to land on the roof. Once all the humans were aboard, the jet lifted off the roof effortlessly without even an engine whine, faced the direction it wanted, and then shot off at an impressive speed. Citiciss followed as best as he could, but the mysterious plane was too much for him and he knew it would soon over take him and be beyond hopes of following. Still he followed putting all the strength he possessed into his wings and almost kept up for about the better part of fifteen minutes. All the while the jet began to shrink in size as the distance between them increased. Just when Citiciss thought he lost its trail, he glanced down just in time to see the smooth form of the jet sink underneath a basketball court in what appeared to be a mansion. Citiciss glanced around to get his bearings. He was over West Manchester, New York. He dove down toward the street sign near the mansions gates and then pulled up into a steep climb, a tight sinister grin etched on his face. The address was 1407 Graymalkin Lane. He had to tell his superiors about this.

To Be Contiued...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was my first chapter. Please review, I am very interested on what people will think about this story. Good or Bad. I already have my second and third chapter wrote... I'm just lazy and will need time to get around to uploading it. Any and all ideas and suggestions will be welcome, and more than likely I will use the _really _good suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any characters. I do not make any money off this. Just the enjoyment of writing and people like you reading. So please read and review. You'll be doing mea huge favor by letting me know what all I'm doing right and wrong. Well here is the story so have fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evolution Nightmare: X-Men & The Guyver

Chapter Two: No Fighting in School

"Yer out of yer freakin' mind." Logan scoffed. He looked around the group of people assembled in the Mansion's lobby. The two girls he saved had called their boys immediately once the jet touched down. They in turn had brought a whole crowd with them. Logan looked the men over skeptically as soon as they arrived. He didn't know what was so special about them, just four kids. Well, one man and three kids. The man looked like he'd be a good fight but nothing too serious to get worked up about. The kids however, Logan chuckled to himself when he saw them. The taller one with the long hair looks arrogant, he probably won't like him. The fat kid looks smart but no big help in a fight. The youngest boy, the one that the brown haired girl ran to crying, looks the most pathetic, Logan thought to himself; he'd probably crumble if roughed up.

His comment had caught the full of attention of everybody in the room. Charles Xavier simply looked at him with a slight smile on his face, but no other expressions were on his features. Jean just looked at him with her forehead creased in frustration at his interruption. Cyclops sighed in frustration as he shook his head. All the other X-Men kept quiet and watched the conversation with interest.

The fat boy who was talking just looked at him with patience, not really caring if he was interrupted. The longhaired one just glanced at him with wry amusement.

The girl with the brown hair, Mizuki, seemed the most shocked he said anything.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yer out of yer freakin' mind," Logan repeated. "Ain't no way somethin' like that even exists. If it did we'd run into 'em by now."

"It seems," Agito, the arrogant punk, spoke up. "That you already had."

Logan glared at the boy but could think of nothing to say back, but had plenty of ideas on what to do to the punk. The man, Murakami, intervened saving the brats life.

"The reason you have never encountered them before is because they did not want to be found. It may be also that they don't know of this place."

Charles nodded in agreement. "That may very well be indeed. This school is public information, but the aspect for which the school is a front for is a well kept secret."

Logan scoffed again. "They'd be fools ta try somthin' here."

Charles smiled again. "Yes, I agree. But I doubt they know that."

Agito looked at the professor, and then turned to Logan. "You really believe a school is safe from a Chronus attack?"

Charles looked at Agito with understanding in his eyes. "This school has…certain defenses not found anywhere else."

Agito nodded slowly, doubt clearly on his face.

It was then Hank walked in the room.

The girl turned pale then shrieked in terror. Her boy stood up between her and Hank. Henry 'Hank' McCoy took it all in stride. A small grin lit his face that showed off his fangs. His muscles rippled underneath his skin as he cringed from her scream. Blue fur covered what his pants and shirt did not. He immediately stopped moving and stood straight up and waited patiently for the girl to quiet. Logan took the chance to glance at the rest of her group. Tetsuro looked alarmed, but interested. The older man, Murikami also watched Hank but didn't appear to flinch either from his appearance nor the girls screaming. The other girl, Natsuki, Logan caught her name earlier, acted much like Tetsuro did. The quiet girl, Shizu, was alarmed and glanced at the longhaired punk. Agito just sat there with his arms crossed glaring at Mizuki for her outburst. He did a quick study of Hank's physic but then went back to glaring at the girl. Seems like he was more concerned with his comfort than he was of any real threat Hank might present. Logan turned to lastly to Sho, and chuckled under his breath. He was definitely more entertaining than his companions. He jumped in front of his girl with his fists all balled up like he was going to attack the furry ape. Logan paused as he saw Sho's eyes. They were filled with determination. Logan doubted that he would even stand a chance against a normal human, but his opinion of the boy did go up a notch.

Once Mizuki had calmed down enough, Charles had begun to sooth her.

"Ms. Segawa, may I introduce to you Dr. Henry McCoy. Otherwise known as 'Beast' for the more obvious reason." The professor said nodding to the bulky blue newcomer.

Mizuki had settled down enough to nod her head shakily.

Hank bowed his head apologetically. "I'm truly sorry if I had startled you. It has been my understanding that my current physical condition does tend to upset most people. However, I assure you that I am most gentle." He spoke with that sophisticated air that Logan found highly irritating nearly all the time. But right now it was amusing to watch the girl try to struggle through to reality and understand all what Hank had said.

She eventually turned to her brother with a slow "Huh?"

"Hank's sayin' he's a scary teddy bear, darlin'." Logan informed gruffly.

For a moment all was silent as both parties eyed the other in an uncomfortable silence. Finally Tetsuro broke the spell.

"Mr. Xavier, I don't mean to pry but what kind of defenses were you talking about? Chronus has vast resources with a near limitless number of manpower."

"Not to mention they don't care if this is a school with kids here. If it's in their way, they'll remove it." Agito spoke up.

Charles smiled slightly as he listened to what the kids had to say. "Yes I understand the danger that this syndicate represents. But do understand, this is not the first time we had to deal with others who appeared to outnumber us. We are quite skilled when it comes to defending ourselves."

"Even from creatures that aren't human?" Agito challenged.

Logan had taken all he could from that brat's insolence. He jumped up from where he was sitting but was quieted from Charles mental prodding.

"Especially those who aren't human. You see Beast and Forge has designed and built an impressive array of perimeter defenses. All of which cannot be found anywhere else in the world. And those that which our mansion's security systems and defenses cannot cope with, the X-men and the rest of the students shall." Charles spread his hands. "After all, we're all mutants. So you and your friends can rest assured that you will most safe here."

Agito looked at Charles for moment before looking around the entire room filled with the mansions residents.

"Mutants," he said carefully, his mind in a far away place.

Logan bristled, "Ya got a problem with that, squirt?"

Agito's head snapped up to glare at Logan, his face burning red from anger and slowly began to rise out of his seat. Logan could tell the runts muscles were tightening as his anger coursed through his veins.

Charles broke in before either one of them could turn it to a brawl. "Mutants are simply humans who were born with extraordinary gifts." He said firmly, stressing out each word while staring at Logan. "This school is designed so that each individual would develop and learn to control their unique talents as they learn what every other school teaches."

"So you teach your students math, science and stuff while growing your personal army?" It was Sho who asked the question. Charles seemed startled at what he said. But Cyclops answered.

"We teach them what they need to know to survive out in the world, we also help them learn control so they don't pose a threat to all those around them. Not all students remain to stay on as X-Men."

Sho nodded and glanced at Agito and Logan, who were still staring each other down. Agito broke first and glared at Sho for a split second before retaking his seat. His eyes darted back up to meet Logan's.

"So," he snapped. "What's your mutant power?"

"Bad English."

Agito smirked. "And here I thought mutant powers were gifts." He said mockingly.

Logan just growled.

-- -- --

Tetsuro sat in his borrowed room at the Xavier estate, thinking over the conversation that they just had with the 'X-Men'. That or fuming over the way Agito had acted. Natsuki sat there, letting him sit and think in silence while waiting for the rest of their friends to arrive. She watched Tetsuro's face as he struggled with whatever occupied his mind at the moment. Finally he spoke, his voice quiet, soft yet filled with frustration.

"You know, I can't believe Agito would behave the way he did. He's always so composed, so in control over his emotions that I can hardly ever guess what goes on in his head. But tonight," he shook his head. "Tonight he was on edge. Just being brash. And not to mention rude."

"Well that man wasn't helping matters much," Natsuki answered hesitantly. "Now don't get me wrong, Agito was wrong, but that Logan guy was just as bad."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tetsuro admitted.

The door opened up cutting off whatever else Tetsuro had to say. Mr. Murikami, Agito, Sho, Mizuki, and Shizu came in the room and sat down. No one said anything while Mizuki closed the door. Murikami spoke up first.

"This has been a very interesting experience." He said dryly.

Sho nodded his head in agreement. "I never knew people could have such power naturally." Sho's voice was filled with awe.

Agito crossed his arms. "Well, it _appears_ we'll all be safe here," he frowned.

Sho blinked in surprise. "You don't think we'll be ok?"

"I'm skeptical about the true origins of their mutant talents," he answered with a shake of his head.

Tetsuro cleared his throat, all eyes turned to him. "Actually, I have a theory on that. Do you remember what Mr. Murikami said about all humans being Zoanoids when the Creators were still on Earth? Well…"

-- -- --

"What! You mean _they're _the Original's predecessors!" Guyot bellowed in surprise. The Chronus scientist before him cringed back from the outburst.

"Yes, Commander Guyot. After extensive research, we've come to believe that the first Zoanoids's DNA didn't simply die out as we first thought. Instead we have reasonable evidence to suggest that the 'mutants', as they are called, may actually possess some of the Original's DNA which would give them their powers."

Guyot leaned back in this throne as he considered this new information.

"Would they possess the inherit ability to obey the Zoalords?" he demanded.

The scientist paused before he gave an answer. "Commander, all processed Zoanoids are implanted with the gene to guarantee they're obedience. These mutants are born as such, so they may be free of the genetic control of all Zoalords. We don't even know if they can hear your commands." He spoke carefully.

Guyot remained silent as he listened to the scientist, his thoughts on a possibility of a private army as yet untapped. Eventually he spoke, but not to the scientist.

"Prepare an assault force to engage the Guyvers." He told a Chronus officer. "Take into account that there maybe powerful reinforcements to help the Guyvers. Plan an attack to take place in eleven hours at the Xavier mansion; then report back to me. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" The officer saluted smartly and left.

Guyot turned back to the Scientist with a lazy smile. "We're about to find out."

-- -- --

Eric Lehnsherr leaned back in his steel chair gazing at the young girl, barely out of her teens, in front of him. He lowered his head and brought his fingers together all the while holding his gaze on his subordinate. If it were another person, his never wavering stare would unnerve them and cause them to loose composure. But not this subject, no. But then again, that is why he kept her around. He spared a moment to flicker his gaze toward the report and pictures piled on his desk supplied by his spy before returning to his original focal point.

"And you believe that this report is reliable?" he asked after what seemed like forever.

"Yes, I do," came the firm reply.

"Ah." Eric smiled a faint smile. He leaned forward in his chair, picking up a photograph to study. He ignored his guest while examining a well-known building in the picture. Sighing, he dropped it back onto the stack and leaned back into his chair.

"The Xavier Mansion," he muttered to himself. "Under attack. And from a force no one has ever seen, or never heard of before either."

"Again." The young girl added coolly.

Eric smiled again. He turned his attention toward her again.

"Of course, again," he agreed. "Mystique, where are my manners. Please have a seat." Eric raised a hand and another steel chair floated behind her. The young girl looked behind her before taking a seat. As she sat her body began to change, becoming taller, slimmer, and having a blue tinge to her skin with bright red hair. She leaned back crossing her legs while staring at him with an unblinking gaze. She could give a glare just as good as Eric himself, if she so choose.

"So, do we save them, or do we let _them_ destroy the X-Men?" She gestured to the stack of papers lying on the desk.

"An interesting question, actually." Eric narrowed his eyes at Mystique. "But if we do help Charles, it will be for a worthy cause. Or a worthy gain." His eyes grew a wicked gleam.

Mystique frowned. "What cause would be worthy enough to spare the X-Men?"

Magneto's smile grew to a grin as he imagined the look on Charles face as he told the X-Man what it was that he wanted.

-- -- --

The laboratory of Mr. McCoy was quite extensive in all ranges of science. There were multitudes of chemicals all stored neatly in one side of the room, the other had many different kinds of mechanisms, and all sorts of wiring and parts scattered across the middle. Tetsuro was lost in the sight of it all as soon as he walked in the room. There were even pieces of technology that he wasn't familiar with. He paused at the sight of the table close to entrance, or rather beside the table. There was Mr. McCoy, dressed in a white lab coat with all sorts of tools sticking out of the pockets and with a small set of goggles resting on his blue furred forehead.

Mr. McCoy looked up. /"Ah. Welcome Tetsuro."/ he spoke cheerfully. His fangs peeked through his lips when he smiled friendly.

Tetsuro was shocked but responded in turn. /"Um, Hello Mr. McCoy. I wasn't aware you spoke Japanese."/

/"Please. It's Henry, or Hank or even Beast. I'll answer to all but most defiantly not 'Mr. McCoy'. Especially here at the X-mansion."/

Tetsuro nodded slowly. /"Yes, sorry. Then if it's fine with you, I'll call you Beast. It'll be easier to remember."/

Beast chuckled to himself. /"Yes. I'm sure it will be."/ he said wryly. /"As to me speaking your native tongue, Logan has taken it upon himself to teach me. You see, he finds if funny that he can teach someone like me anything at all."/

/"Ah I see."/ Tetsuro responded. So Logan can speak Japanese as well. He'll have to remember to tell the others. /"You're very fluent, Beast."/

"Why thank you Tetsuro, your American isn't so bad either." Beast replied switching to English.

It was Tetsuro's turn to laugh to himself. "Yes, but I've been taught since I was six."

Beast nodded. "Yes, that's true. Logan's just a good teacher, exacting instructor to be accurate." He turned back to the table he had been working on.

"So, what did you come for?" Beast asked.

Tetsuro swallowed. "I wanted an opinion on a theory of mine. I was curious as to what you would say about it."

"Oh?" Beast raised his eyebrows. "Ok, then. Have a seat, and let's go over your discovery."

-- -- --

It took some time, but much to Tetsuro's pleasant astonishment, the mutant known as Beast was quite receptive on his theory that mutants were actually decedents of the Zoanoids originally created and ultimately left to die by the Creators. So receptive, in fact, that Beast immediately contacted the Professor and recited all that all Tetsuro had shared. The Professor also accepted the theory with a slight nod of his head.

"Well, that would explain the X-gene wouldn't it, Henry." He responded.

"Yes, Charles it would most definitely explain it." Beast replied.

Xavier leaned back in his wheelchair and sighed deeply. "Very well. Beast, assemble the X-men. I'll announce this information with another bit of news."

"Trouble?" Beast asked concerned.

"I'm not entirely sure yet, Henry." Xavier rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Gather them please." With that Charles Xavier reached forward and disconnected the connection.

Beast turned to Tetsuro.

"I'm sorry Tetsuro, but I'm afraid that I must be off."

Tetsuro nodded. "I understand."

-- -- --

After about fifteen minutes wait, Professor Xavier rolled in the war room and looked over his friends. He could not help but smile. Each one had attended this school for most of their teenage life and some a little longer. Each had followed him to the unknown and back again overcoming all obstacles in their way. Each person present shared his viewpoint and hopes for humanity. Xavier frowned; he just hoped they were ready for what was going to happen. As he entered all of the room's occupants stopped their private conversations and turned all of their attention to the Professor.

"Fellow X-men, it appears that these Chronus creatures will attack the institute after all." He put up his hands to quiet the wave of questions. "Please here me out first before asking questions. It seems that the problems with Chronus do not stop there. Tetsuro Segawa and Beast has made a disturbing discovery. It seems the X-gene actually originated from the first Zoanoids to ever be created." This time Xavier could not keep the X-Men quiet.

"WHAT?"

"We're like those _monsters_?"

Jean stood up and hushed the murmurings. "Professor, from what our guest have told us, there are," she paused as if trying to remember something, "Zoa… Zoalords that can mentally control all Zoanoids. Now if we are the Zoanoids descendants, aren't we in any danger of being mentally swayed as well?"

Professor Xavier nodded. "Yes, Jean. There is that danger, I have spent sometime meditating on this problem. If myself and a few other telepaths devote our efforts to psyically shielding all the mutants here, then we will be able to withhold their effects indefinitely."

"Professor Xavier, that will not be necessary."

Xavier turned toward Masaki Murikami. "You don't think they'll try to control us?"

Murikami just smiled. "If it's Guyot, he might try, if it's Valcus, he will definitely try. But that's not my point Professor. My point is they can't control you."

"How do you know this?" Beast asked, intrigued.

Murikami sighed, pulling off his sunglass. He looked over to his friends sitting beside him. _This was the hard part_, he thought to him self. He turned back to Beast and the Professor. "I know this because _I'm_ a Proto-Zoalord." He stated simply.

Charles Xavier didn't know how to deal with this, but luckily Storm stepped in before the other mutants could get out of hand.

"A Proto-Zoalord? You're with Chronus, or rebelling against them?"

"Against"

Storm nodded then asked, "So you've tried to control one of us I take it."

Murikami shook his head but smiled. "I didn't need to. As a Zoalord I can read the thoughts of Zoanoids, even control them. And I can _sense_ them. I can't sense humans and apparently I can not sense anyone of you."

Rogue piped up, "So sense ya can't sense us, ya can't make us do stuff, right?"

"Uh, pretty much." Murikami had to concentrate on her words; the southern accent was very hard to follow.

Xavier took a deep breath. "Well this was an unexpected event. But not completely unagreeable. If Mr. Murikami is right then that will free up a considerable number of telepaths to help defend the Institute." He turned toward the Japanese humans. "Is there anymore surprises in store for us?"

Sho glanced at Agito, who in turn just leaned back in his chair.

"No? Ok then. Other news regarding the attack. It takes place in nine hours. Forge, Beast, Cyclops, I will need to meet with each of you regarding a proper defense strategy."

"You got it Professor." Cyclops responded.

"Ah, Professor?" Nightcrawler spoke up. "Some of our collueges are out on a mission. Will we not be under-strength concerning manpower?"

Xavier nodded but remained silent for a moment.

"Gambit and Colossus will return in two hours, the team that Iceman is leading has already returned. But… we will be low on people. However…" he hesitated.

"What is it Professor?"

Xavier smiled weakly. "We might have some…help."

Cyclops looked up in alarm. "What kind of help?"

Professor Xavier took a deep breath. "Eric Lehnsherr has offered the help of the BrotherHood of Mutants."

"Magneto?" Havok shouted in surprise.

Wolverine shook his head, a sour expression on his face. "This day just keeps gettin' better an better."

Cyclops looked doubtful. "Just like that. He just offers to help us."

"There is a price, of course."

"Which is?" Jean asked in a deadpan voice.

"In exchange for helping defend ourselves, he will require our assistance on destroying government files regarding mutants, their abilities and their whereabouts."

Havok crossed his arms and growled. "You scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. Typical magnet boy philosophy."

"I wonder. These files would pertain to the new Sentinel Program I suppose?" Beast inquired.

"Hah!" Jubilee barked. "Don't those stuffy business suit types ever think of anything original? That was so tried in the '80's, and then ten times afterwards."

Agito stood up abruptly, his face was dark and cloudy. "Would someone mind filling the rest of us in, _please_?" he demanded.

"Hush _Boy!_ And mind yer manners. The grownups are talking over here." Wolverine sneered. Agito dark look turned darker, but refused to rise to the smaller mutants goading.

"Logan!" Jean snapped. She turned to Agito. "Sorry about that. Um… here's the short version. Magneto is someone who is bent on world domination with mutants being superior to humans. Kinda like your Chronus. Sentinels are giant robots designed to hunt down mutants." Other X-Men nodded in agreement.

"The basic reason to start up the Sentinel Program was always a simple policing policy which usually turns into a major witch-hunt." Xavier took up the story. "Thankfully the program terminated, but not before some unfortunate deaths."

Tetsuro jumped in, hoping to calm down Agito. "So wouldn't that help your people then? By getting rid of all the data on mutants would only serve to protect them."

All the X-Men grew silent. Xavier rested his chin on his hand as he thought the best answer.

"Attacking a government building is not what I created the X-Men for. We're also trying to salvage the common mutants reputation that Eric is doing such a good job of discrediting."

Agito sat back down. "Then say yes, get what you need, then tell him no."

From some of the looks on his X-Men faces, Xavier could tell most agreed. What surprised him the most was Cyclops was one of them. "If we did that then we would be no better than Magneto himself."

"So then we rule out subterfuge and uphold our honor," Forge said firmly.

Cyclops nodded. "Ok. If we say yes, we get stuck with Magneto's dirty work and more than likely the consequences including the law. Not a pretty picture."

"But then if we say no we probably get slaughtered. Also not a pretty picture." Jean finished.

"Then we say yes," Xavier agreed. "Any other options or ideas?"

All the X-Men looked at each other.

"Yeah! I got one."

All eyes turned toward the door. Bishop walked into the room.

"Only problem is, there are no options.

To Be Continued…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well thats chapter two. sorry about the wait. I'll try to get the next chapters up quicker. Also I had to reload this chapter since I sorta forgot to check the format before I uploaded. Thats fixed now.

Notes: The next chapter will explain a lot of unanswered questions that must be going through some of your heads. I'm also thinking about putting a flashback for Bishops future timeline. Thats all I'm gonna let slip for now. Until Next Time. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Smoke and Mirrors.

Chronus H.Q.

Arizona, United States

Dr. Yatate studied his clipboard intently. So intently, infact that he didn't hear his associate walk in to his office.

"Commander Guyot wants to see you Doctor."

Dr. Yatate looked up in surprise but quickly recovered with a sheepish smile.

"I'll be right there."

As he made his way toward the Commander's office, Yatate's mind was busy trying to decide what would prompt such a meeting. His usually cheerful manner faded as he thought about what Guyot might know, but he quickly reestablished the happy mask once more before anybody noticed. Besides, he thought to himself, he wants to see me in his _office_. If he suspected anything he would of brought in guards to fetch me, not a lab aide. Mentally shrugging, he shifted the discomfort with the situation into the back of his mind as he knocked on the Commanders door. It was time to concentrate.

"C-C-Commander? You wanted to see me?" Dr. Yatate stuttered nervously.

Guyot looked up from his massive desk and grinned infectiously. Rising from his chair he held out his hand for the doctor to shake. Yatate made a mental note of Guyot's physical stature while giving the offered hand a tentative shake.

"Ah, Dr. Yatate. Yes you're just the one I wanted to see. Please have a seat." Commander Guyot gestured toward an empty chair as he sat himself.

"I was going over all of the files for the projects here at the Arizona base, and had a few simple questions regarding the progress of your experiments."

At this Dr. Yatate mentally relaxed in relief. He had practically memorized all of the notes of _his _projects. Giving a snap report should be no problem.

"Yes, Commander. What would you like to know?" he asked meekly.

Abruptly all kindness vanished from Guyot's hostile face. His smile was replaced by a snarl, and he leaned forward in his chair. Even though he was sitting he was still quite intimidating.

"I demand to know why all of your reports have turned from remarkable discoveries to redundant reminders of what you already filed. On why you have made _no progress_ in the last two weeks, _and where is my scientist, imposter!?_"

Dr. Yatate sat stunned at that last accusation and briefly wondered if he should deny it. A quick look at the thundercloud in Guyot's face killed all excuses. His cover was exposed. A defiant smirk crept up onto the doctors' features as he gazed back at Guyot.

"I am impressed with your ability to infiltrate us as long as you did. But did you really think that you could actually get away with it? We are Chronus. We are the most secure force in the world." Guyot narrowed his eyes to slits. "And you will become forgotten. As soon as you tell me everything you know."

He reached for the intercom connected into his desk but was stopped by the doctor's manic laughter. He looked up quizzically, that voice didn't match the doctor.

"Are you sure it will be _I_ that will be come forgotten?" The doctor laughed again. This time the voice was definitely a woman's. The doctor's visage melted away and became a slender young woman with blue skin and red hair. Mystique grinned evilly at the Chronus Commander. "Or will it be you?" With that her body began to change again, this time growing significantly larger until she became a perfect replica of the man before her. Mystique opened her eyes expecting to see the fear and confusion she was accustomed to. But instead she saw wry amusement.

"Oh, I see now. You're a mutant. Now I don't feel so angry at having my base infiltrated. I suppose I should thank you. I was having some trouble trying to locate one so quickly. You will make my doctors _very _happy."

Mystique growled as she stood up. "Like hell I will." And her body began to morph once more. Guyot stepped back patiently waiting to see her newest trick. Her size and bulk grew even more as dark brown fur began to sprout from under fading blue skin all over her body. Her mouth and nose elongated into a snout with very sharp teeth and her hands became paws with long wicked claws.

"Ah, a Grizzly. Good choice." Guyot applauded.

Mystique just roared and charged him, lashing out with one paw then the next. Guyot effortless sidestepped each attack. She stood up on her hind legs and let out another roar, then struck with both sets of claws in a massive strike. This time Guyot stepped forward, catching each of the bear's arms easily and held them in place. "But a grizzly is no match for a Zoalord, much less of all me." He hissed before slamming her bodily into the floor behind him. Pressing his advantage he snaked one hand around her windpipe and squeezed until he could hear her struggle to catch a breath. After a few feeble pats from her paws, which had a serious lack of strength, she finally reverted back into her normal and barely conscious form.

"My doctors will love you indeed." Guyot grinned. He walked to his desk and activated his intercom. "Dr. Yamaguchi? I have a new patient for you. Come up here and get it will you?"

-- -- --

Dr. Yamaguchi stared up at the lifeless form floating in the tank before him. She had already tried to escape three times since she was imprisoned here. He eventually had to heavily sedate her so he could get any work done. Two hours later he had learned so much more than he had anticipated and Commander Guyot was coming down here to check on his findings. He was going to be so pleased, Dr. Yamaguchi grinned in self-pleasure. The door to enter the lab slid open behind the doctor. Commander Guyot briskly walked in and surveyed the tanks occupant.

"Doctor, is my new puppet ready?" he asked pleasantly.

Yamaguchi suddenly got unsure of himself. "Lord Guyot, we did inject her with the proper gene, but the reactions have not been satisfactory as of yet."

Guyot frowned, his displeasure clearly evident on his face.

"But look at what we did learn," Yamaguchi gestured toward a monitor, hoping to redeem himself. "Her mutant physiology allows her to imitate any living creature down to its basic physical ability."

"Yes, doctor I know. I witnessed such ability first hand. But can I _control_ her or not?" he asked tersely.

Dr. Yamaguchi took a deep breath. "My lord, we've done all that we could. All that is left is for you to attempt it. Personally I'd say all she could do is hear you but that's it."

Guyot stared down at his scientist for a while then turned toward the tank. He's eyes began to glow as he stared at the woman inside. For sometime Yamaguchi watched while nothing happened but then the mutant began to squirm. Then trash. Then scream in pain while clutching her skull.

"Congratulations, doctor. Your work is a success." Guyot grinned. "Now then _Mystique_, tell me all that you know."

Half an hour later Guyot turned toward Yamaguchi. "I'm sorry to say doctor, but it looks like I won't be able to mass control all the mutants. Apparently I, nor any of the other Zoalords, could control them." Guyot crossed his arms in concentration.

"It seems I need to change my plans." He muttered to himself. If I can't use them then I'll have to destroy them, especially if they take up arms with the Guyvers, Guyot thought quickly on how best to accomplish this goal. His face brightened up considerably, it might take me a few days, but I can gather enough Zoanoids and Hyper-Zoanoids to completely remove them from the picture. And if luck holds out, I will finally have my Unit.

"Dr. Yamaguchi, I believe that this mutant can carry one final message for me." The grin on Commander Guyot's face dripped with pure unbridled evil.

-- -- --

Everyone in the War Room turned toward Bishop with surprise all over his or her faces. Except of course for the humans.

"Bishop! How great it is to see you!" Xavier's welcome was warm and sincere, as were most of the X-Men. Wolverine just scoffed and looked away.

"Professor, Jean, Summers, it's nice to see you too." Bishop returned. "And everybody else." He said looking around. "Just wish it was under better reasons."

"Jeez, Bishop! You look like you seen better days!" Jubilee exclaimed.

Bishops attire was indeed in bad shape. His clothes was burned in numerous places and he looked like he hadn't bathed in months, with all the ash and dirt in his hair and on his skin. A very nasty gun was gripped in each hand, Bishop not even bothering to holster them.

Bishop ignored her. "Professor, I've come to warn you, all of you. The X-Mansion is going to be attacked by a very powerful enemy." His eyes burned with anger as he spoke.

Xavier just nodded. "Chronus we know. The attack is in eight and a half hours."

"What? It's suppose to happen in three days! What happened?! How did you know about it? The mansion was taken by surprise!" Bishop was confused, and it was making him angry.

"Bishop calm down," Xavier said, trying to sooth him. "As for the attack, Magneto has forewarned us, and for Chronus in general these young people told us." He gestured toward the humans.

Bishop looked at them blankly then sat down heavily. "What went wrong?" he muttered to himself, rubbing his temple with the barrel of a pistol. "Chronus hasn't attacked yet, everybody here knows of them, Lehnsherr too. Why haven't they attacked?" He looked around. "Has there been any reports on X-Day?"

Agito's and Murikami's heads snapped up at the mention of X-Day. "X-Day isn't scheduled for another five years." Murikami said slowly.

Bishop stared at him for a moment before standing. "Ya' know, you look pretty familiar."

"Probably because Mr. Murikami isn't wearing his sunglasses," Natsuki laughed. "He usually wears them at all times, even at night." Masaki Murikami just smiled.

Bishop paused mid-step, and slowly turned around. As he did, he quickly brought up a pistol aligning the sights right over Murikami's left eye.

"Mirabilis," he growled.

"Who?" Cyclops rose to his feet.

"He is a general of Chronus. The 13th Zoalord. Imakarum Mirabilis."

"But he's not Mirabilis, he's Masaki Murikami." Sho responded defensively. "He isn't a full Zoalord and Chronus has it out for him. Especially Guyot."

Bishops gun never wavered as he glanced toward Sho. "Who's Guyot?"

"Commander Richard Guyot. The last Zoalord to be created, the Zoalord who _I _was handpicked to be a guinea pig for. There is no way I would ever join them." Murikami answered through clinched teeth.

"Bishop, they mean us no harm, trust me." Xavier said.

With a 'hrmpf' Bishop lowered his pistol. "I'm watchin' you." With that he turned back to the rest of the group.

"Apparently X-Day has been moved back a few years. Something has changed in the history in this time line to set it back that far. That would be good news but it appears you gained their notice. So now they attack in a few hours. The grand total of it all is that you are now in worse shape than I thought, and I don't think there's a thing I can do to help."

Jean leaned forward across the table. "Bishop, what happened?"

He was silent for a moment, simply staring at the table's polished surface before looking up at Jean.

"For us, the world, that day was like every other day. You get up, eat, get dressed, and do whatever you do. For the mutants at the mansion, the day was normal. Everybody was minding their own business when the reports started coming in. Someone was attacking the major governments. Forge and Beast patched in to some of our countries satellites to see what was going on. What they saw they couldn't explain. Huge monsters were ripping up the military. Not just our army but _the whole world's_. They were just walking through them like they weren't there, not to mention these monsters had everybody outnumbered. In one day, the entire planet fell to these creatures, the entire planet was now in the hands of Chronus."

Bishop took a slow deep breath and looked around the room. Everybody had their eyes on him, even the humans. Even Wolverine was listening without a sarcastic look. No one said a thing as he collected his thoughts, as he found the proper words for the next bit of disturbing memories.

"All surviving mutants who wasn't captured out right either went to Magneto's or came

here. These were the two strongest safe houses. For a whole week. On that final day,

we thought we were ready, that we had all we needed to survive, to defend ourselves.

Oh, were we wrong. You see, Chronus does their homework too. Once they found out

the existence of mutants, they waited long enough to determine our strengths, before

sending out Zoanoids strong enough to fight us. It only took them _three_ _days!_ Three

days and they knew everything there is to know about us!"

Bishops hands started to tremble and his voice rose in pitch as he told the others of the fate that awaited them. The two guns in his hands were soon shaking as he fought to remain calm.

"They knew more than we did. When they came it did look like we could hold our own against them. Then the Hypers came. Those Zoanoids were strong; mutants began dying faster than the Zoanoids were. But we still kept fighting. The mansion grounds were nothing but a ruined battlefield. Scott, Jean, and most of the other X-Men fought to the death. They kept Beast and Forge alive and turned them into scientist slaves. As for Wolverine, he wouldn't go easily but they finally convinced him. Ended up as a pet project for all of the Chronus Scientists before he finally died two months later." Bishop scoffed and glanced at Logan. "Lab accident, is what they called it. But Wolverine got too much for the Chronus people to handle, couldn't control him the way they could some mutants. So they arranged a little 'accident'. And boom, problem gone."

"Any mutant they didn't kill outright they stuffed in a concentration camp. Something like a waiting pen for future testing. And all mutants there was branded with the Character 'M' over their left eye." He gestured with his pistol at his eye and the M that was tattooed there. "Meiwaku. Annoying and troublesome. They gave us these so they would know which prisoner was a troublemaker. Which prisoner resisted their sovereign reign. After three months of that, everybody was ready to be a problem for Chronus. So we revolted and actually escaped. We went into underground and used what we know of Chronus to avoid detection. It wasn't easy. There were several close calls, and even then good friends had to give their lives so the rest of us could get away. But we found a good place to start a base of operations." Bishop was barely a whisper now, his eyes in a far way place.

-- -- --

"Forge are you sure about this?" Bishop asked warily.

"Bishop I know it's a long shot but it's the best chance we got. If we could give our counter parts in the past the information we have now, the X-mansion might not fall."

"But won't Chronus find us if we use that much power?" he persisted.

Forge sighed and nodded. "Yes. If we do activate this time machine, then Chronus will detect it, which will inevitably lead them right to our doorstep. But if we do activate it and send at least one person back to change the past, Chronus will never become this powerful and the others will still be alive. Even your sister."

Bishop lowered his head as he fought for control over his feelings. It's been barely ten hours since she died to throw Chronus off their trail, and he still hadn't come to terms with that yet.

"Fine. Just get it ready. Who's gonna go through?"

"As many as we can get through. The others will need all the help they can get if we want Chronus to fail. Go and tell the others to get some rest. They'll need it when we go back in time. All I need is a few hours."

Bishop just grunted and walked off, his thoughts on his sister. He didn't even see Dazzler as she ran into him.

"Dazzler? What's the rush?" He picked himself off the floor and started to help her up.

"Bishop!! They're here!" She cried. Her eyes wide with terror. "Chronus found us!"

Bishop froze the instant he heard. Then his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

"Perfect. Just perfect. We do not need this right now!" He turned to run back the way he came. "Dazzler get everybody and get them out here _Now!!_ We got to hold them off for a couple of hours so Forge can finish that machine!"

Dazzler nodded as she ran off looking for other mutants. Bishop burst through the doors that led into Forges work area. Forge was working franticly over a table, sparks flying as he assembled the parts he needed.

"I know Bishop the perimeter cameras picked them up. Its not finished yet."

Bishop nodded as he grabbed a gun from a nearby shelf. "How long?" he asked as he checked the ammo in the clip.

Forge shook his head as he frowned in thought. "I'm going to cut some corners. Only one person can go back and I'm not even sure if it'll take them all the way back or not. But that's the best I can do on such short time."

"Right, just keep working on it. I'm going out to help them fight."

Bishop rounded a corner just in time to see three Gregores charge a lone figure. The man simply stood there and braced himself as they charged. The first one to make contact nearly knocked him off his feet, the second Gregore's attack spun him around but the third attacking Gregore just made the hair on top of the mans bald head sway in the gust of wind. Each Gregore blinked at the lack of damage on the man but he just laughed and grabbed the nearest one by their horn and used the Gregore like a club, swinging him around like a rag doll as he tried to slam the massive bulk of the Zoanoid into his two comrades. Bishop slowed a bit and analyzed the situation, then continued on convinced that Strong Guy had everything under control. Besides Siryn just came in the room too, so this was a secured area now. Bishop ran to the next adjoining room, which was their armory, and took in the scene. There were a bunch of Zoanoids poring through a giant hole in the wall and a gigantic puddle at their feet. Across the room was Random, each of his arms ending in multiple massive barrels firing continuous bursts into the massing hoards of genetic nightmares. Right beside him was an unusual sight, even for him. A young man was firing a customized automatic rifle on full auto, never letting up as he pointed the white-hot barrel at the Zoanoids. The really odd thing was that right beside him, the same young man was throwing special Anti-Zoanoid grenades into the hole making the walls shake with each detonation. And right beside him, was another identical man, this time using two sub-machine guns. And beside him was two more clones using a rocket launcher. Bishop just shook his head and left that room, he didn't want to be around _that many_ Multiple Men. Down the next hall led to a large domed room. Filled to the brim with Ramotithes and Broiz. A large portion of the enemy was centered in the middle of the room all looking at the center of their midst while a good number of Gobliva's and Breznels were advancing toward Rictor and Dazzler, who were pinned down. No eyes were one Bishop and he made use of the lack of awareness. He charged in the room running straight for Dazzler using his firearm to blast anything in-between them forcing the Zoanoids to turn around which gave the other two a chance to regroup and press that advantage. Rictor shot his hands out and caused several Gobliva's to shatter from the intense vibrations. Bishop was focused on a Breznel, his gun doing little to no damage to Breznel's tough hide. Dazzler focused an intense beam of light, directed it at Breznel's back, and increased it lights intensity. In the time it took her to look at the Zoanoid, the bright beam pierced it and several others who were its path. Bishop got in position between Rictor and Dazzler and fired off several more rounds, killing a Gobliva with each shot. "What's going on over there?" he indicated to the middle of the room.

"They got ShatterShot surrounded. Bishop, I think he's fighting some hypers in there." Rictor responded.

Bishop cursed under his breath. "Not much we can do right now, things are too close over here as it is." He had to back pedal a bit as a Breznel charged his position. "Rictor get rid of this Breznel!"

"On it!"

"Dazzler, can you fire a wide spread beam really hot?"

"No! But I can do this!"

Dazzler brought both hands together and out sprang thousands of tiny shards of painfully white light, shredding apart anything in its path. She swept their side of the room with the light shards, fighting the strain needed to keep firing that many needle sized light at a very high intensity. When she was done she was exhausted, but half the room was nothing but one wet floor.

"Rictor watch over her, I'm going to see if …"

A battle cry interrupted whatever Bishop was going to say next, as Shatterstar leapt from the center of the room and sent two long strands of energy from his sword into the crowd of Zoanoids below him. Bishop didn't hesitate as he charged the group and opened fire into the gaps that Shatterstar's attack had opened up. Shatterstar landed beside him and charged into the group again, both swords a blur as he clashed with a Broiz. To the left of Bishop, Zoanoids were simply exploding with the occasional laser beam, to the right of Bishop, they were being cut to ribbons, and directly in front of Bishop, well, any Zoanoids in front of Bishop was being turned into pulp due to his gun. Then a Zerebubuth broke out of the group of Zoanoids and attacked Shatterstar. Shatterstar saw him coming and fired off a single concentrated beam of bio energy from his sword, but the energy never connected with Zerebubuth, instead it just dissipated in front of him.

Bishop cursed. "Shatter, it's got some type of energy barrier, see if you can get up close with it."

Shatterstar nodded and leapt into the air, intending to slam both swords into its massive shoulders, and slice off the arms, but he never got that far. With a single smooth motion, Zerebubuth brought up his clawed hand and his claws glowed and extended, bludgeoning Shatterstar in the abdomen. Bishop turned away in anger still firing into another Zoanoid. Shatterstar fell to the ground at Zerebubuth's feet. Motionless. Dazzler was back up and she was sending laser after laser relentlessly at Zerebubuth but he just laughed at her attempts. He raised up his left hand and pointed the giant lens at her, charging up his Bio-Blaster. Two Breznels collided with him though, spoiling his aim. The stray shot rent open a giant hole next to her and Rictor. Zerebubuth turned to who attacked him, his eyes burning with anger at having his kill taken away from him. Strong Guy kept throwing more Zoanoids while closing the distance between them. Zerebubuth lunged forward and attempted to slice off an arm or two, but Strong Guy grabbed his wrist and slammed the blades into the floor, embedding them to the hilt, then sent an uppercut to Zerebubuth's chin sending him flying back.

"Bishop, Forge said he needs you now!" Siryn flew to Bishop, using her sonic attack to clear a path back to were Forge was waiting. "We'll keep them off you, now go!"

Bishop hesitated, not wanting to leave his friends in the middle of a hostile force, before he hurried back to where Forge was waiting for him. Not before hearing the death screams of Dazzler and Strong Guy.

-- -- --

"And now I'm here."

All was quiet in the room as they digested the horrible tale that Bishop shared with them.

"Professor, we'll need to evacuate the mansion. If Bishop's accounts are accurate, then most of the students will be in danger, their powers will serve nothing more than a minor distraction, a nuisance at best." Cyclops said softly to Charles.

"Sorry Summers, but if you do that, then your signing the death warrants for everybody who stays behind, and a prolonged fate for those that escape. We did that, and we lost, what you need to do is get everybody here, and _arm them_. If they're powers won't hurt them, give them a gun. Ya' see these? These guns are designed by Forge. Normal firearms have no effect on a Zoanoid, so Forge cooked these up."

"Bishop may I see that?" Forge asked. Bishop shrugged and handed him one of his pistols. Forge looked over the gun before removing the clip. "Hmm. Standard firing mechanism, with chemical/high explosive yield." He looked up at Bishop. "But I don't recognize the chemicals' mixture?"

"You won't. Beast supplied you the basic composition, and you used one of your super computers to mass produce the ammunition."

"With a sample I should be able to deduce the individual components to synthesis a compound with similar results, if not the original." Beast added.

"Whatever," he turned back to Cyclops. "Getting rid of all your available manpower will be suicide. If given the time those two can make up enough firepower to make a big difference."

Cyclops bristled, "Some of the students are children Bishop, you want to give them a gun too?"

"No," Bishop countered. "But kickin' em out to be fetched by Chronus isn't too bright! Trust me, I know!"

"Enough!" Xavier's voice rang through the room. "Scott, I agree with Bishop on this matter, if Chronus knows about this place, then they can find any who leave here…" his voice trailed off as he turned toward a set of double doors that led to the hall. He maneuvered his wheelchair and directed himself facing the doors. "Jean get the door please." He asked softly. She simply nodded as the doors swung open. An audible _gasp_ escaped from all the mutants as The Brotherhood of Mutants marched into the room. Magneto stopped in front of Charles, cold fire burning in his eyes.

"Your office. Now." Magneto voice was grim. His face looked as if it was carved out of stone. Xavier just nodded, a look of concern on his face as he led the way.

The rest of the brotherhood stayed in the main room. Glaring at them while keeping to the far side of the room. The X-Men glaring right back. The humans could practically see the tension in room as the two factions squared off.

"Eric, what's wrong? What has happened?" The concern was evident in Charles voice as he wheeled around in his office to look at his long time friend. Eric Lehnsherr remained silent as he closed the door with an audible _click_. He crossed the length of the room and flopped down on the couch with a heavy sigh. When he finally looked up to his friend, Charles could see the sadness there, even if he wasn't a telepath.

"They found Mystique, Charles." Eric's voice was pinched and strained. "Found her, then sent her back, what was left of her."

"Oh, Eric." Charles sighed, trying to think of something to comfort him.

"That wasn't the worst part," he spoke softly, his eyes filled with hate, with anger. "She was still alive in that crate she arrived in. Just had enough life left in her to deliver a final message to me. Chronus knows everything about us. Who we are and what we can do." Eric got off the couch in a huff. "This goes past any conflict we ever had. More important than any struggle we had to deal with." He whirled around to face Charles. "They killed her! Tortured her body past it limits, and then sent her home in a _crate_!! This corporation is a bigger threat then the _homo sapiens_."

Charles simply looked at his friend, speechless as Eric told his story. Eric walked over to Charles desk and slipped off his helmet, and suddenly as if somebody hit an on switch, Charles could sense all of Eric's emotion, and images flashed into his mind. A gasp escaped the lips of a helpless Xavier as Eric opened his mind to him.

"Yes, Charles take a good look." Eric growled. His eyes closed as he too relived those moments with Charles. The professor struggled to catch his breath; he never felt so much anger and remorse from a single source. Then these images to add on to that, Charles reeled from the mental blitzkrieg as the memories played on.

"A war has started, old friend." Eric Lehnsherr whispered. "A war where only the true _Homo Superior _can hope to survive."

"And I fear, we won't survive the week."

To Be Continued…

Note: Well that's the third chapter. Again sorry for the long wait. I can't begin to describe what all has happened and why I was so slow in posting this. Anyways please Read and Review. I really would like to know some thoughts on this story, and any suggestions on how it should go. Oh yeah, the guyvers didn't get the spotlight this chapter, sorry, but they will be a major role in the upcoming chapters, honest. Personally I'm dying to do a good Guyver fight scene in this story.


End file.
